Repeaters provided in computer or other networks, such as local area networks (LAN), wide area networks (WAN), telecommunications networks and the like, have typically been provided in monolithic or nondistributed fashion such as providing a single chassis or cabinet for a repeater to which the various signal sources/destinations are coupled e.g. via cables and the like. This configuration can be problematic when the space which is available for accommodating network equipment is limited and/or costly because the monolithic or undistributed repeater device will typically occupy a contiguous and relatively large portion of such space. The problem is exacerbated by the fact that repeaters (especially high-bandwidth repeaters such as repeaters configured for a bandwidth of 1 gigabit per second or more) are typically provided in substantially non-modular form, e.g. are available in a relatively few sizes (both in terms of physical size and the number of ports or connections supported). In such situations, it is impossible or infeasible for a user to be able to obtain a repeater of substantially the currently-required size. Typically, the user must employ a repeater which may be substantially larger and/or support more ports or connections, than actually required. Thus, the non-modular nature of typical repeaters means that more resources (both spatial and financial) are consumed than necessary to achieve the required repeater functionality.
Another difficulty associated with the non-modular nature of previous repeaters is the inability to be readily reconfigured to accommodate changing conditions. For example, there may be network installations in which it would be desirable to facilitate expansion of the network, e.g., as the number of users increases or other conditions change and/or to remove or isolate certain network components in other types of conditions. However, monolithic-type repeaters are included in one or a few discrete sizes on an “all or nothing” basis. Thus, in a typical situation, a network may be configured with a repeater which is over-sized for current conditions, in anticipation of later growth, or as a result of user shrinkage.
Although it is desired to reduce the inflexibility in other disadvantage aspects associated with undistributed and/or non-modular repeaters, it is preferred that such reduction in inflexibility should not entail an undue increase in the burden of installing, configuring or administering a network. Accordingly, it would be useful to provide a distributed and/or modular, preferably high bandwidth, repeater in which some or all features associated with installing, configuring, maintaining or administering the network are performed substantially automatically such as by automatically sensing installation or removal of repeater modules or module connections. In this regard, “automatically” means substantially without the need for manual, human configuration or installation steps (such as setting switches and the like). For example, preferably repeater modules are readily installed or connected (e.g. by cables) by the end user in a relatively simple “plug in” fashion without the need for additional manipulation, such that the modules and/or associated circuitry sense the insertion, coupling or removal and perform appropriate configuration operations. Accordingly, it would be useful to provide a (preferably high-bandwidth) network repeater which is substantially distributed and/or modular in nature.
Yet another disadvantageous of nondistributed or non-modular repeaters is that malfunctioning or failed units cannot be readily isolated and/or replaced. Accordingly, it would be useful to provide a network repeater having a plurality of modules such that a failed or malfunctioning module can be readily detected, isolated, removed and/or replaced.
Certain types of previous repeaters are substantially unconfigurable or minimally configurable, such as having the ability to operate only in a single mode. It would be desirable in many such situations to provide a system which is capable of operating in more than one mode. For example, in many situations it is desirable for a system to have the ability to operate in half duplex mode or full duplex mode. In order to reduce the burden on system administrators, reduce the potential for error and provide for relatively rapid reconfiguration in response to changed conditions, it would be advantageous to provide a repeater which can automatically (i.e., without the need for human configuration or manipulation) detect certain network conditions or configurations and provide an appropriate mode, such as switching between half-duplex (repeater) operation, and full duplex operation (e.g. bypassing the repeater core), as appropriate, in response to such sensed conditions.
In situations where characteristics of components such as cables or other communication links can affect error rates or other performance features of a repeater, proper operation of the overall system can be substantially influenced by the use (or lack thereof) of the proper type of cable or similar component. Accordingly it would be useful to provide an electronic system, including a distributed repeater system, capable of sensing whether a proper type of cable is coupled to the normally-used coupler and, preferably, taking appropriate action such as suspending certain operations or providing a warning in the event of coupling an improper cable.
A number of communication systems provide some or all data in packetized form. In the time domain, data packets are typically separated from one another by a time period referred to as the inter-packet gap (IPG). In at least some systems, some or all of the IPG is used for (at least some) processing overhead and other purposes, e.g. to accommodate variability between nodes and the network. Thus, there is a potential for loss of data or other problems if the IPG becomes too short. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a network repeater which can substantially avoid or reduce the probability of IPGs which are too short.